Seme Card Kissing
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! The Kissing Contest yang diadakan MTV kini menampilkan edisi spesialnya! Bintang tamu yang mungkin tidak kalian kenal,namun luar biasa terkenal. Inspired by Super Junior's card kissing game. OOC! OC! Crossover for 20 fandoms!


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto, CLAMP, Yuriko Nishiyama, Takahashi Rumiko, Square Enix, Konami, Saenagii Ryo, Mizuho Kusanagi, Asa Hugichi, Akira Amano, Sunrise, Riho Sawaki, Yoshihiro Togashi, Tsukuba Sakura, Tomo Takabayashi, SM Entertainment, Paramount/Viacom (hayo tebak dari fandom mana)

**Genre** : Parody / Humor

**Rate** : T

**Pairing** : coba tebak-tebakan

**A/N** : kayaknya inilah fanfict yang bintang tamunya lebih banyak daripada pemeran utamanya. Ceritanya semua cowo yang hadir disini artis, dan lagi ikutan _reality show_ yang mengandung_ fan service _gitu. Pastikan kalian tahu semua pemerannya. Kalo ndak suka _crossover_ separah ini, mohon balik kanan tanpa _flame_.

**WARNING : **AU! OOC parah! CHARA ABUSE! Ada OC pula! Just for fun! Bayangin aja deh, 20 fandom disatuin, muahahahahaha!!!

Makasih banyak buat **Super Junior**—_pelaku sebenarnya_ dari adegan fanfiction ini—you're really inspiring!

-

**Seme Card Kissing**

by : **15205060**

special thanks to : 15205075

the one who HAVE TO thank us : 15205008

-

Lagu yang berasal dari langit-langit studio membahana—sementara di studio gede itu tak ada manusia satu pun selain sutradara, kameramen, dan beberapa staff yang bertugas mengambil momen siaran langsung itu. Musik pop ala MTV terdengar bersahabat dan ceria sebagai pembuka acara ini. Lalu, dari belakang panggung muncullah seorang wanita berambut ikal pirang bermata biru. Dengan setelan kasual namun _up to date_, wanita dua puluh tahun itu terlihat segar.

"Anak nongkorong MTV!", sapanya sambil bergaya (sok) asik, "Ketemu lagi dengan gue, VJ Aria dalam acara _'The Kissing Contest'_ edisi spesial!!!", teriaknya semangat. Mulai terdengar lagu-lagu paling pupoler saat ini, "apa sih yang spesial dari episode ini? Hmm... Kayaknya, kita sambut dulu.. BINTANG TAMU KITA!!!"

_Sound effect _berubah menjadi lagu yang lebih meriah untuk menyambut bintang tamu hari itu. Aria tersenyum manis pada dua puluh pria muda tampan dan pandai yang beriringan memasuki ruangan itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai pakaian kasual yang terdiri atas kaos, _jeans_ dan _sneakers_. Dengan gaya pede dan tebar pesona, bergantian mereka menyalami Aria.

"Sudah siap dengan tantangan kali ini, _guys_?", tanya Aria.

Dua puluh pria muda tersebut berpandangan dan tertawa, "_Never this better_."

Aria mengangguk senang, "Baiklah. Seperti biasa gue akan ngasih tau kalian peraturan dasar dari acara gue.", Aria mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya, "sesuai acara ini, _'Kissing Contest'_, berarti kita bakal melihat—siapa pasangan yang bisa memberikan ciuman terseksi mereka pada kita semua."

Kali ini, dua puluh pria itu mulai sikut-sikutan dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Well_, bakal ada aturan tambahan.", kata Aria sambil menunjuk empat meja ala cerdas cermat dan mempersilahkan dua puluh aktor tampan tersebut ke sana, "silahkan kalian ngambil tempat sesuai dengan kelompok kalian. Inget, hasil kocokan di _backstage _tadi!", ujar Aria.

"Oke.. Oke..", dan dua puluh pemeran kita kali ini memisah dan membentuk kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari lima orang. Setiap kelompok menempati satu meja yang bersebrangan dengan meja lainnya, "siap!", ujar mereka kompak.

Aria mengangguk, "Edisi spesial kali ini adalah...", senyum Aria berubah maksiat, "kita menghadirkan dua orang penting dari dunia perfilman yang akan menjadi juri sekalian komentator acara ini. Mereka ada di salah satu ruangan di studio ini, dan memantau kalian semua lewat CCTV.", Aria menarik nafas, "mereka memiliki kuasa penuh atas peraturan edisi kali ini. Tanpa disebut namanya, mereka berdua adalah sutradara dan _scriptwriter_ beken—mungkin pernah kerja bareng kalian. Kita sapa saja—halo!"

Tiba-tiba, suara muncul dari langit-langit studio, "Yo, Aria!", sapa suara cewek satu, "wah, kayaknya peserta kita seger-seger nih."

"Langsung perkenalan dulu aja deh.", ujar suara cewek dua, "kita berdua sih, nggak usah dikenalin, kufufufufufu..."

Mendengar suara tawa itu, otomatis salah satu aktor dengan rambut ala nanas tersentak melototin _speaker_. Aria mengangguk, "Baiklah, dari kelompok satu, silahkan masing-masing memperkenalkan diri."

Meja pertama tampak bernuansa emo dengan kehadiran dua cowok emo. Langsung saja cowok paling ujung memperkenalkan diri, "Sasuke Uchiha, dari film Naruto. Gue dateng buat menang.", ujarnya dengan gaya dingin. Lanjut ke cowok berambut panjang dan raut super tebar pesona.

"Jowy dari Suikoden II.", ujarnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

Terus ke seorang cowok pirang dengan wajah sangat sumringah dan bersemangat, "Shin Yuuki! Gue main di Game Rush.", lalu dia celingukan, "_My lovely hunny bunny sweety _uke dimana yah?"

Aria menghela nafas, "Ntar. Lanjut kenalan."

"Tir.", cowok berbandana itu tersenyum lembut, "dari film Suikoden I."

Terakhir, Aria ampe nelen ludah. Cowok berambut silver panjang itu sama sekali tidak berekspresi, "Sesshomaru. Inuyasha.", jawabnya pendek.

"Ajegile, emo gila..", bisik Aria, "Lanjut ke kelompok dua!"

Agaknya kelompok dua ini isinya cowok sekolahan baik-baik yang setia dengan gaya _cool_ mereka. Kamera menyorot seorang cowok dingin, "Sawamura Masahiro. Gue mewakili Harlem Beat.", lalu dia menoleh ke rekan sebelahnya. Seorang cowok berambut hitam pendek dan mata _prussian blue_.

"Kinomoto Touya, Card Captor Sakura.", jawabnya sambil mengangguk singkat. Lanjut ke seorang cowok bersemangat berambut biru muda jabrik.

"Yo, anak nongkrong!", ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangan, "Gue Sora dari film Sukisho! Fujoshi pasti nontong dong!", teriaknya bangga.

Tinggalkan cowok berkepribadian ganda ini—tengok di sebelahnya ada seorang cowok yang masih memakai topi _baseball_-nya, "Takaya Abe. Gue _catcher_ nasional yang ikut main di Oofuri.", ujarnya pendek.

Terakhir, "Rokudo Mukuro.", pria itu melihat ke kamera dan tersenyum (sok) sensual, "Dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn.", tambah si rambut nanas kuncung itu.

"Sip!", ujar Aria, "Ganti, kelompok tiga!"

"Wokeh!", teriak cowok berambut merah menyala itu, "Gue Axel! Salah satu organisasi tiga belas dari Kingdom Hearts II!", ujarnya sambil dadah-dadahan norak ke kamera, "nyak! Ini Axel, Nyak! Axel masup tipi! Cihui!". Yang lain mandangin Axel dengan tatapan, 'Ni orang beneran aktor Kingdom Hearts bukan, sih?', ah—lewat aja deh, lanjut ke yang gantengan dikit. Di sebelahnya, seorang cowok dingin berambut sebahu dengan warna perak tersenyum dingin.

"Riku. Kingdom Hearts I.", jawabnya pendek, namun cukup untuk membuat fansnya mati kleper-kleper. Lanjut, sudah ada cowok dengan wajah over pede dan raut muka narsis yang melebihi ambang batas normal.

"_Guys_, ini gue, Nanaki Shunsuke!", ujarnya sambil menyisir rambutnya pake jari, "Pasti pada nonton film gue, Nanaki the Psychic Power, kan?", ucapan yang membuat kamera langsung mensyut wajah pria muda di sebelah Nanaki dengan suka rela.

Seorang cowok dengan tinggi 185 cm, dikenal sebagai top model, "Hai. Gue Ayaori Makoto, dari film Penguin Revolution.", ucapnya dengan nada datar. Kamera pun lanjut mengambil gambar—lho? Kok kosong? Oh—kameranya ketinggian karena abis ngesyut Aya—langsung diarahkan beberapa senti ke bawah. Benar saja, sudah ada seorang cowok imut berambut silver di sana, "Killua Zaoldyeck. Gue dari film Hunter X Hunter.", jawabnya menutup perkenalan kelompok tiga.

"Bagus sekali, kelompok tiga.", ujar Aria sambil menoleh ke kelompok terakhir. Rautnya berubah malas melihat satu cowok kelewat datar, tiga cowok heboh dan satu cowok yang senyum melulu, "nggak usah mupeng gitu dong mukanya!"

"Boleh dong..", ujar tiga cowok heboh barengan. Aria mendengus.

"Ya udah, sok buruan pada kenalan—awas kalo pada tepe!", ancamnya.

Dimulai dengan satu cowok bertampang sangat datar dan lempeng bagaikan tol Cipularang itu, "Shizuka Doumeki dari XXXholic.", jawabnya. Kameramen langsung nelen ludah ngeri gitu dan mengarahkan moncong lensa ke muka Fuuma. Manusia yang notabene paling ganteng sepanjang sejarah CLAMP bikin seme.

"Pasti semua orang udah taulah, ama gue..", katanya sambil pasang senyum-yang-sukses-bikin-cewek-dan-uke-lumer, "Monou Fuuma dari X/1999"

Lensa kamera ampe ikutan melembek—lanjut ke seorang cowok garang bertato di sebelah Fuuma, "Yo, rasta mania!", sapanya dengan raut gaharnya, "Himura Rikuou, main di film Legal Drug."

Lalu, belum sempat kamera pindah, seorang cowok sumringah berambut coklat langsung menggeser posisi Rikuou dan memperkenalkan diri dengan OOC-nya, "Kururugi Suzaku!", teriaknya ala militer, "Code Geass!"

Yang terakhir, seorang cowok manis pengumbar senyum, "Yuuri Shibuya.", ujarnya tanpa gaya neko-neko ala tiga pentolan CLAMP barusan, "Saya mewakili film saya, Kyou Kara Maoh."

Aria mendengus lagi, "Kok kalian berempat..", ujarnya sambil menunjuk Suzaku, Fuuma, Rikuou dan Suzaku, "bisa ada di kelompok yang sama, sih? Kocokannya ngga oke nih, anak-anak CLAMP numplek disini.."

"Maap deh.. Tangan ni anak emang kagak hoki.", ujar suara dari _speaker_.

"Sialan!", sambut suara satu lagi, "oh ya, setiap kelompok harus punya nama. Gue kasih dua menit untuk mencari nama sekreatif mungkin!"

"Nggak perlu dua menit—kelamaan!", dengan semangat dan pedenya, si pirang Yuuki dari kelompok satu langsung mengacungkan jari dan berteriak, "kelompok gue udah menentukan nama~!", teriaknya yakin, membuat Sasuke cs berpandangan cengok. Sejak kapan mereka memutuskan nama kelompok?

"Apaan?", tanya cewek satu.

Yuuki menyeringai, "Namanya...", dia mengacungkan jempol, "tim Cheme Chayanks Ukhye!", teriakan yang sukses membuat seluruh manusia disana menggubrak berjamaah. Sasuke protes.

"Nama macam apa tuh!", teriaknya frustasi.

Yuuki menatap Sasuke takut, "Memangnya kamu nggak sayang ama Naruto?"

"Woi, mikir! Bukan berantem!", hardik suara cewek dua.

"Hm..", hening selama dua menit, beberapa kelompok ada yang diskusi. Beberapa diskusinya normal, ada yang bisik-bisik, ada yang sampe ketawa guling-guling, perdebatan sana-sini lumayan heboh sampai akhirnya Aria menginterupsi.

"Waktu habis!", teriaknya, "ayo segera laporkan nama tim kalian."

Beberapa cowok di sana protes karena merasa belum mendapatkan nama yang oke. Terutama tim tiga—Riku, Killua dan Aya sudah terlihat pasrah.

"Kami, kami..", ujar Sawamura dengan senyuman dinginnya, "kami memakai nama BSB.", sempet benerin rambut dulu, "Bukan Seme Biasa.."

Serempak, sisa seme lainnya ikutan benerin rambut dengan gaya _cool_. Yah, isinya Touya-Abe-Mukuro ama Sora sih. Masuk-masuk aja dengan gaya seperti itu. Aria mengangguk-angguk, "Berikutnya, kelompok tiga?"

"Oke!", Axel dan Nanaki dengan bangganya berteriak—padahal tiga rekan lainnya udah nutup muka karena nggak siap dunia akhirat buat mendengar nama tim mereka, "kami dari tim Love-Love Kiss-Kiss Muack-Muack! Cinta bagi para uke!", teriak Axel dan Nanaki sambil mengepalkan tangan di udara.

Aria plus dua komentator hari itu cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ tanpa memprotes, "Oke.. Mupeng amat sih kalian, bujug dah.."

"Siap!", teriak Suzaku, sampai-sampai empat rekannya menghindar karena nggak mau kesorot kamera barengan aktor kesambet arwah pejuang itu, "kami, Resimen Berani Mati, siap bertanding!"

"...", Aria _speechless_.

"Oi, oi Suzaku..", ujar cewek dua, "lo kate ini Jalur Gaza?"

Suzaku ditanya begitu, malah tambah semangat, "Pertarungan harus dilakukan dengan keberanian yang suci! Demi Tuhan, untuk bangsa, dan almamater! Merdeka!"

"Kayaknya pernah denger..", ujar cewek satu, "ini semboyan kampus kita ya?"

"Yup!", jawab cewek dua, "yang diajarin pas kita ospek angkatan itu.."

Aria mulai kehabisan kesabaran, "Ah, capek gue. Lo berdua aja deh yang ngomong.", ujarnya sambil duduk di sofa dan mulai membuka ehemsitusyaoiehem.

"Cih.. dasar.", suara cewek satu, "pokoknya, ada dua peraturan mutlak disini. Yang pertama, komentator selalu benar."

"Dan apabila komentator salah, maka kembali ke pasal satu.", tambah cewek dua, "intinya, kalian semua patuh ama peraturan—karena kita berdua udah menyandera uke-uke kalian semua."

Otomatis, semua manusia di sana berpandangan, "UAPUAH???"

"Uapuah-uapuah, budek kok kompakan sih.", hardik cewek satu.

Yuuki dari tim dua berteriak, "Kami, tim Cheme Chayank Ukhye akan bertarung untuk mengambil uke kami!", ujarnya yakin.

"Ah, sumpe lo!", tanya Tir dan Jowy kompak minus Sesshomaru dan Sasuke. Sekali emo tetap emo! Vivat vivat emo, orang dingin tetap jaya!

"Kami dari Resimen Berani Mati juga bersedia! Siap!", teriak Suzaku.

"Mati aja lo sana sendiri sono..", ujar Fuuma dan Rikuou langsung. Yuuri dan Shizuka mengangguk setuju.

Axel dan Nanaki mengangguk bareng, "Untuk cinta! Love-Love Kiss-Kiss Muack-Muack _host club_ juga ikutan!"

Riku, Killua dan Aya hanya angguk-anggukan pasrah. Aria melirik kelompok terakhir—dimana Sawamura, Touya, Mukuro, Abe dan Sora pasang pose melipat tangan di dada, "Kami juga ikut.", ujar mereka dengan mempertahankan _image _mereka. Mendengarnya, suara kedua komentator terdengar lebih senang.

"Oke!", ujar cewek satu, "gue akan ngasih tau peraturan mainnya.."

Seluruh pria muda itu berpandangan, "Sumpah, perasaan gue nggak enak."

**~linebreak~**

"UAPUAHHHHH???????????????"

Teriakan penuh kelebayan itu membuat perhatian Aria teralih dari layar laptopnya menjadi ke langit-langit. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau peraturan mainnya jadi sekacrut itu. Suara cewek dua terdengar sangat licik.

"Tentu, ada yang salah?", tanyanya.

Riku terlihat kesal, "Tentu saja salah! Mana bisa kami melakukannya diantara cowok-cowok ini!", ujarnya langsung.

"Lha.. Bukannya udah biasa ama uke kalian?", tanya cewek satu.

"Tapi kalo harus sama cowok macam begini..", Riku menunjuk muka Axel, "gue mah ogah! Kalo Sora sih iya, dia cantik.. Makanya gue mau!"

Teriakan tertahan terdengar dari kelompok Bukan Seme Biasa, "YA ampun Riku..", ujar Sora, "ternyata begitu pendapatmu tentang aku?"

Riku merinding, "Sora Kingdom Hearts! Uke gue! Bukan elu! Amit-amit.."

"Kalo gitu, uke lo ga balik, Riku..", ancam cewek satu, "udah, Mbakyu. Si Sora itu dikiloin aja di loakan. Siapa tau laku.."

"IYA IYA GUE IKUT!!!", teriak Riku panik, "anjis, jadi OOC kan gue.."

Suara tawa maniak ala fujoshi berkumandang dari _speaker_, membuat dua puluh seme muda itu merinding. Belum lagi dengan peraturan permainan yang syur itu. Tir yang masih tidak percaya langsung mengacung, "Nganuu, Mbakyu.. Jeng.."

"Iya, Mas Tir?", jawab dua cewek tersebut.

Tir menelan ludah, "Jadi kita ini mainnya harus mindahin kartu dari orang pertama ke orang kedua sampai kelima, toh?"

"Iya, Mas~"

"Terus, mindahinnya pake bibir?"

"Iya, Mas~"

"Ndak boleh digigit?"

"Iya, Mas~"

"Lha, piye?", teriak Tir, "gimana caranya mindahin kartu dari bibir ke bibir kalo ndak digigit.. Ora iso aku, Jeng.. Mbakyu.."

"Yo wes~ Ora popo~", ujar dua cewek di atas, "kalo nggak bisa pake bibir doang, boleh kok dibantu pake hidung, pake lidah, pake apa aja asal jangan tangan dan gigi. Kartu juga nggak boleh jatuh—kalo kejadian kalian harus ulang dari awal. Siapa yang berhasil memindahkan kartu terbanyak dalam waktu dua menit, dia menang. Selain kalian boleh membawa pulang uke kalian, kalian juga dapet hadiah wisata dua minggu di salah satu kediaman kami di Zimbabwe utara!"

"..."

"Baiklah, sekarang bagikan saja kartunya, Aria..", suara cewek dua meninggi, "woy, Aria! Gawe! Malah baca lemonan Bezita ama Sungoku.. Astagaaahhhh..."

Aria tersentak dan langsung menutup laptopnya. Dia mencengir ke arah kamera dan menggerutu, "Cih, ketauan deh selera gue sebenernya.."

"Jadi Aria-bashing begini..", cewek satu geleng-geleng kepala, "kita mulai saja dari kelompok Cheme Chayank...", suara itu terputus.

"Sori-sori, dia muntah karena nggak tahan nyebutin nama timnya.", ujar cewek dua, "silahkan dimulai, Aria."

Di studio sana, Aria sudah membawa dua puluh lembar kartu remi sebagai perlengkapan pertandingan mereka. Tangan kiri sudah siap dengan kamera beresolusi tinggi dengan kecepatan tinggi pula—siapa tau adegan ciuman pake kartu ini bisa laku dijual. Wanita berambut keriting itu menghampiri Sasuke cs sambil senyum-senyum maniak ala fujoshi senggang.

"Sudah jelas, kan?", Aria menyerahkan nampan berisi kartu dan menyerahkannya ke Sasuke, "yang boleh megang kertu cuma kamu. Ke sana-ke sananya harus _lips to lips_. Ketauan ada yang curang..", Aria melakukan gerakan potong leher, "selamat berjuang!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Gue beneran pemeran utama di fanfict ini bukan sih..", desisnya sambil meletakkan kartu itu di bibirnya. Bersiap dengan aba-aba yang akan diberikan oleh _host_, Sasuke berdoa agar Tuhan berbaik hati padanya. Agar tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Agar Naruto tidak sedang menonton acara ini. Agar ayah, ibu, kakak dan seluruh Uchiha tidak malu memiliki keturunan seperti dia.

"MULAI!"

Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu mendekati Jowy yang notabene hanya dilihatnya sesekali di iklan atau film Suikoden—sama sekali tak disangkanya ia harus adu bibir hanya dengan dibatasi kartu tipis. Sementara Sasuke berjuang agar kartu tetap pada posisinya, Jowy masih sibuk mengikat rambutnya. Sasuke sebel, "Hnn..Hahung hamun... hung hung hmmm!!!", yang artinya, "Buruan ambil, gue mau nafas!"

"Iya, iya..", ujar Jowy—sempat bergaya tepe sebentar dan mendekati Sasuke, "duh, maafkan aku ukeku sayang. Bismillah..", dan bibirnya kini bertengger di kartu tersebut. Terlihat sekali mereka agak kesulitan, kartu masih berada di antara bibir mereka. Sorak-sorai mulai membahana saat bibir mereka bergerak, berusaha memindahkan posisi kartu tersebut.

"Sasuke dan Jowy kesulitan, kayaknya.", komentar cewek satu.

Cewek dua ketawa, "Sasuke sengaja nih, ngelama-lamain.."

Sasuke mendengus, mulai gerah dengan komentar-komentar dari _speaker_ dan tawa-tawa meledek dari rekan sesama aktornya.

"Isheph..", bisik Sasuke, "phakhe idhung.."

"Hapah?", tanya Jowy bingung. Setelah memperhatikan Sasuke pantomim bentar, dia mengerti, "oh, diisep pake idung? Bener juga..", pria itu menghisap udara dari hidung sehingga kartu itu mampu bertahan menempel di bibirnya. Dengan semangat empat-lima, Jowy menoleh dan, JEDUK!!!

"AHUNG!!!", teriak Jowy dan Yuuki.

Kartu jatuh—bersamaan dengan Jowy dan Yuuki yang sama-sama memegang kening mereka. Barusan, dengan sukses kedua kening itu beradu cukup keras. Jelas ini terjadi karena Jowy yang terlalu cepat menoleh dan Yuuki yang kelewat agresif.

"Pake bibir, Mas. Bukan jidat..", komentar cewek satu.

"Ayo mulai dari awal!", komando cewek dua.

Sasuke mengerang kesal, "Cih!", segera ia menempatkan kartu di bibirnya dan memberikannya pada bibir Jowy. Kini, mereka berdua melakukannya dengan kompak. Sasuke mendorong kartu dengan lidahnya, Jowy menerima dan langsung menahannya dengan hisapan udara dari hidung. Cowok itu kini belajar dari pengalaman dan berbalik perlahan, menatap ngeri pada Yuuki yang sudah menatapnya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Sayang—Yuuki langsung nyosor aja dan meraih kartu di bibir Jowy penuh nafsu. Jowy melotot dan berusaha kabur sambil geleng-geleng kepala takut, sayang cengkraman Yuuki lebih maut. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada Jowy yang kini tersungkur penuh penderitaan, "Ukh.. Diriku yang berdosa ini..", isaknya lirih ketika Yuuki berhasil mengambil kartu dari bibirnya lewat satu ciuman paksa.

Yuuki berbalik dengan kartu menempel di bibirnya. Ia langsung kembali sumringah dan dengan gaya om senang, ia mendekati Tir yang masih polos dan lugu itu. Tir, yang kini terpojok karena di belakangnya ada Sesshomaru, hanya bisa menggeleng ketakutan karena Yuuki semakin mendekat. Tatapan binal itu membuat Tir mengerang dalam kengerian ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kartu itu.

"Waduh.. _rape_!", teriak Aria sambil membidik momen itu dengan semangat empat lima, "kali aja bisa dikomersilin di lain hari, muhamuha.."

Yuuki yang masih berkutat dengan bibir Tir mengarahkan pandangan ke Sesshomaru dan memberikan isyarat. Pria berambut perak panjang itu mengangguk mengerti dan langsung merangkul leher Tir. Yuuki melepaskan pelukannya, Tir pun langsung berada dalam cengkraman lengan Sesshomaru yang kini sedang mengambil kartu penuh nafsu. Posisi Tir kini mendongak sementara Sesshomaru melumat kartu tersebut—kayaknya sama bibir Tir sekalian. Dapat dilihat, Tir sedang memberontak dan meronta-ronta—berusaha melepaskan diri walau nggak guna.

"ANJIRR!!!", teriak seme-seme dari kelompok lain saat melihat adegan syur di hadapan mereka, "duren makan duren.."

Aria tambah aja binal membidik momen barusan, "Ada _threesome_ juga!"

"Mbayku, ajegile dah.. Emo-emo gitu Sesshomaru napsu juga ya.", ujar cewek satu sambil memperhatikan Tir yang kayaknya udah pasrah diperlakukan secara tidak senonoh oleh sesama seme, "err... Sessho.. Nggak perlu dibekep segitunya sih si Tir.."

"Mungkin dengan dibekep gitu, jadi lebih mudah..", cewek kedua mangut-mangut melihat Tir yang makin lama makin menghilang karena terhalang oleh tubuh Sesshomaru—kini lebih agresif lagi dalam usaha mencoba mengambil kartu.

"Abis deh tu bibirnya Mas Tir.."

"Sesshomaru suka sekali menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan kekuatan.."

"Wah—kepalanya sampe miring-miring begitu.."

"Tangan Sesshomaru bergerak sangat natural..", mereka mengangguk puas ketika akhirnya Sesshomaru melepaskan Tir, "akhirnya, satu kartu!"

Sesshomaru, dengan senyuman dinginnya meletakkan satu kartu ke nampan di ujung meja. Satu kartu penuh perjuangan dimana mengorbankan dua pahlawan Suikoden yang kini ngedeprok berdua sambil berpelukan. Terutama Tir yang masih syok karena bibirnya berhasil digarap dua seme lain, "Uhuhu.. Aku telah ternoda.."

"Ajegile dah..", seme-seme di kelompok lain langsung mengelus dada dan mengucap syukur pada Tuhan, "untung bukan gue yang sekelompok ama dia.."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, "Ugh, _hero_ Suikoden yang malang..", ujarnya sambil langsung meletakkan kartu di bibirnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Jowy. Selanjutnya, permainan mereka makin cepat karena makin terbiasa. Khusus Tir, dia langsung mejem aja pas kartu tiba di bibirnya—berakhir dengan lengan kekar Sesshomaru yang meraih leher Tir dan mengambil kartu dengan segala intimidasi oleh siluman anjing.

Tak lama, Aria meniup peluit, "Waktu habis!!!"

"Hah.. Hah..", Tir akhirnya bisa bernafas setelah dua menit berlalu, "harus cuci mulut tujuh kali dengan salah satunya bercampur tanah...", bisiknya sambil mengelap bibirnya, "abis ciuman sama anjing ya begini nih.."

Sesshomaru yang emang anjing, cuma menyeringai emo.

"Sepuluh kartu!", teriak Aria mengumumkan.

"Wah, jumlah yang sangat sulit dipatahkan, begitukah Mbakyu?", tanya suara satu dengan nada (sok) komentator bola.

"Ya, perlu kerja sama yang sama atau lebih keras sepertinya.", ujar suara dua, "selamat berusaha—Bukan Seme Biasa!"

Sawamura menggerutu, "Usaha gundulmu..", ia pun meletakkan kartu di bibirnya dan berhadapan dengan Touya. Pria baik-baik itu menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Lalu jarinya bergerak, berhenti di dahi, dada dan kedua bahunya. Tangan itu terkatup dan bibir itu komat-kamit penuh penyesalan.

"Bapa, maafkan aku yang akan terjatuh ke lubang dosa. Aku bersumpah, niat ini suci karena cintaku pada pria yang kucintai. Jagalah dia, Bapa. Amin.", Touya kembali membuka matanya dan berbalik menghadap Sawamura—yang bingung kenapa pria di hadapannya ini begitu lebay dengan caranya sendiri.

"MULAI!"

Tanpa basa-basi, pemain basket satu itu langsung melancarkan _three point shot_, alias maju dan hendak memberikan kartu ke Touya. Pria alim yang berikrar tidak akan berbuat mesum selain pada ukenya itu malah mengambil satu langkah mundur. Sawamuda mendengus, "Ho hahu haen hak hih!", bentaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Touya kesal. Artinya, "Lo mau main nggak sih?"

"Mau sih, tapi.. Aduh..", Touya memejamkan matanya, "maafkan aku sayangku!", dan ia menempelkan bibirnya di kartu tersebut. Sawamura berusaha mendorong kartu agar menempel di bibir Touya dengan cara memonyongkan bibirnya. Sesekali lidahnya ikutan dalam usaha mendorong kartu, dan Touya sendiri mencoba menerimanya dengan membengkokkan si kartu agar diam di mulutnya.

"Sip, pindah sana!", teriak Sawamura saat Touya berhasil mengambil kartu dari mulutnya. Touya berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Sora yang dengan pedenya langsung nyosor ke kartu di bibir Touya. Mereka berusaha memindahkan kartu, dan karena tidak tahan, Sora tertawa dalam usaha perdananya itu. Touya yang sudah tidak begitu canggung juga tertawa-tawa sementara kartu tidak berpindah di antara bibir mereka. Melihatnya, Aria langsung foto-foto.

"Woy, woy.. Pindahin kartunya, bukan ketawa-ketiwi.", ujar suara cewek satu.

"Wah, ada apa-apanya nih Touya ama Sora.", sambung si suara cewek dua.

Touya menahan kartu dengan giginya karena dia masih tertawa, "Jangan ketawa mulu, Sora. Gue jadi ikutan ketawa nih, nggak kelar-kelar jadinya."

"Maunya juga gitu..", jawab Sora sambil berusaha serius dan menerima kartu. Touya mendorong bibirnya, dan Sora mulai diam. Diam, benar-benar diam sampai Touya merasa ada yang tidak beres. Benar saja, aura yang berbeda itu terjawab ketika Touya menatap dua bola mata berbeda warna.

"Whoa! Yoru!", teriak Touya ngeri sambil menarik ciumannya. Kartu sukses melayang ringan menyentuh lantai. Yoru/Sora mendengus kesal.

"Aku sengaja muncul biar tidak tertawa terus, kau malah menjatuhkan kartu. Gimana sih.", ujar Yoru dingin, "ambil lagi, sana!"

Touya nelen ludah dan mengangguk. Langsung dia berbalik dan menerima kartu kedua dari Sawamura. Kartu tersebut berpindah dengan mulus dan dibawa Touya ke bibir Yoru. Pria tampan itu berbalik, dan menemukan Abe sedang menatapnya dengan raut nahan boker. Mikir, ding.

"Hmm.. Untuk mengambilnya, apakah aku harus merendahkan posisi kepalaku? Atau memiringkan kepala? Hmm, sepertinya membengkokkan kartu dan menahannya dengan bibir juga bisa. Atau lidah? Hmm..", Abe menggumam sendiri.

Yoru menatapnya kesal, "Jangan kebanyakan strategi, buruan ambil!"

"Tidak bisa begitu!", hardik Abe, "Suatu pertandingan baru bisa dimenangkan apabila kita memikirkan matang-matang stra—mmpphh..", kata-kata Abe terpotong oleh kartu yang sudah menjejal bibirnya. Yoru, dengan segala kesemean yang melekat pada dirinya tanpa ba bi bu dan basa-basi langsung mendorong kartu dengan lidahnya. Berusaha keras agar bibir Abe mampu menahan si kartu agar bisa sampai ke penghujung kelompok mereka.

Akhirnya, Abe berhasil juga menjepit si kartu naas di antara bibirnya. Yoru mengangguk puas, "_Strike_.", ucapnya dingin—terus kembali jadi Sora.

Abe menggerutu dalam hati karena strategi yang dipikirkannya jadi tidak berguna. Sambil berusaha mempertahankan kartu di bibirnya, Abe berbalik dan sedikit terkejut menemukan Mukuro yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Detik itu, Abe bagaikan terhasut sesuatu, yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan sedikit terbuai oleh pesona Mukuro. Jelas saja—ilusi mode : on.

"Eh.. Eh.. Aura apa ini?", tanya seluruh seme ketika melihat Mukuro mendekati Abe dan mengusap lembut pipi pemuda itu. Abe tidak melawan, malah memejamkan kedua matanya sementara tangan Mukuro kini meraih belakang kepalanya. Pria berambut biru itu ikut memejamkan matanya lalu menekankan bibirnya ke kartu di bibir Abe. Bersamaan, mereka membuka mulut mereka dan memulai usaha pemindahan kartu dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Abe mendorong pelan kartu tersebut dengan lidahnya, di saat yang sama Mukuro memiringkan kepalanya sehingga Abe dapat dengan mudah memindahkan posisi kartu ke bibir pria dewasa itu. Perlahan namun pasti, Mukuro menjepit kartu tipis itu dengan bibirnya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Abe. Setelah satu _scene _itu berakhir, mendadak suasana menjadi biasa lagi. Delapan belas seme lain mengerjapkan mata. Aria bahkan tidak sempat mengabadikan momen barusan.

"Er..", suara cewek satu memecah keheningan, "perasaan gue aja, apa tadi ciumannya romantis banget ya? Terus, auranya kok beda?"

"Kayaknya si Abang Muku pake maboroshi deh..", jawab cewek dua.

Sawamura menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke dunia nyata setelah akhirnya ia tersadar dari ilusi Mukuro. Langsung saja diambilnya kartu dan menyerahkannya ke Touya dengan cepat. Namun entah kenapa, Touya selalu tertawa saat beradu kartu dengan Sora. Mulai dari alasan muka Sora kelewat lucu sampai mengaku kalau ia mendengar ada yang kentut saat ia 'berciuman' dengan Sora. Abe sama Mukuro sempet main gundu dulu karena kartunya nggak nyampe-nyampe.

Yang akhirnya, kelompok mereka hanya mengumpulkan enam kartu saja.

"Selesai!", teriak Aria, "enam kartu.. Kalah telak dari tim Cheme Chayanks Ukhye. Sayang sekali..", ujarnya sambil sok simpati. Wanita itu menoleh ke kamera, "pemirsa, _'The Kissing Contest' special edition_ akan segera kembali setelah yang mau lewat berikut ini.", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

**~linebreak~**

"Anak nongkrong MTV!", teriak Aria lebay, "balik lagi bareng Aria, dua komentator kawakan dan dua puluh rekan aktor kita!", suara musik nan heboh berkumandang. Aria membawa nampan berisi kartu dan menghampiri Axel, "bagaimana dengan Love-Love Kiss-Kiss Muack-Muack? Sudah siap menghadapi tantangan ini?", tanya Aria sambil meletakkan nampan di meja grup tiga.

Axel mengangguk mantap, "Siap dong!"

Riku merinding, "Nggak siap dan nggak akan pernah siap.."

"Siap nggak siap, hadapilah kartumu.", kata Aria. Axel mengangguk dan mengambil satu buah kartu. Bersiap-siap, ia menghadap Riku yang sudah memakai penutup mata berwarna hitam—kostum pelengkap pas dia main film Kingdom Hearts II. Daripada melihat tampang Axel sedekat itu, Riku memilih tidak melihat apa-apa. Hatinya yang suci itu tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"Oke..", Aria menarik nafas, "MULAI!"

Axel langsung meletakkan kartu ke bibirnya dan dengan cepat menyosor ke bibir Riku. Malang—pria berambut silver itu langsung mendorong muka Axel menjauh, "Sumpah gue nggak bisa melakukan ini! Nanti Sora ilfil!"

"Banyak bacot nih Riku!", hardik cewek satu, "gue kiloin beneran nih uke lo."

Cewek dua mengangguk setuju, "Dijual ke sindikat penjualan anak juga bisa."

"I...!!!", Riku hampir mewek, "demi Sora.. Iya deh, demi Sora.."

"Daritadi kek.", desis Axel, "jarang-jarang ini lo ciuman ama cowok seganteng gue..", kata Axel sambil menempelkan kartu ke bibirnya. Riku, dengan wajah nggak rela, nggak ridho, nggak mau dan nggak ikhlas, hanya bisa diam saat kartu naas itu akhirnya menyentuh bibirnya. Riku mengerenyit jijay, namun otaknya kembali mengumandangkan frase yang sama, 'Demi Sora.. Demi Sora..", sebanyak tiga puluh tiga kali. Peserta lain udah ketawa-ketiwi aja ngeliatnya.

Setelah pergulatan bibir yang cukup lama—Axel mati-matian supaya kartunya pindah ke mulut Riku dan Riku yang juga mati-matian menolak kartu—akhirnya kartu itu mau juga berpindah ke mulut Riku. Pria berambut silver itu menoleh dan bersiap untuk _another disgusting kiss_ bersama dengan pria jabrik yang over pede itu. Nanaki, langsung bersemangat dengan tantangan sekali seumur hidupnya itu, "Baiklah! Ini gampang! Aku, pria tampan yang dilihat dari sudut manapun ini pasti dengan mudah bisa melakukannya!", kata Nanaki sambil mengibaskan rambut.

"Hrrrr...", geram Riku. Melihat Riku udah ngeluarin _keyblade_, Nanaki jadi jiper juga. Langsung saja dia mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di kartu tersebut. Beberapa detik pertama, Riku dan Nanaki mengalami kesulitan besar dalam memindahkan kartu. Riku sudah mencoba berbagai cara—mulai dari didorong dengan monyongin mulut sampe nyolokin kartu pake lidah. Cuma dasar si Nanaki itu ndablek, kartu itu tidak berpindah sama sekali.

"Kayaknya kartunya masih betah di bibir Riku, ya?", komentar cewek satu.

"Tau tuh..", komentar cewek dua, "lama bener kartunya nggak pindah-pindah. Kalian mengalami kesulitan apa emang doyan?"

"Najis..", desis Riku, "woy, Nanaki! Ambil napa kartunya!", hardik Riku sambil menahan kartu yang hampir jatuh dengan dagunya.

Nanaki ikut menahan si kartu, "Gimana cara?", gerutunya. Tak disangkanya, mindahin kartu pake bibir ternyata sesusah itu. Sifat kelewat pedenya itu, untuk pertama kalinya menjadi bumerang dan mempermalukan dirinya.

"Pake bibir kek, pake lidah kek, kreatif dong..", Riku mendengus, "lo nggak pernah ciuman ama uke lo, apa?"

Mendengar harga dirinya sebagai seme disinggung, Nanaki mundur dan mencak-mencak, "Heh! Gue sering ciuman ama Ao, tau! Sembarangan!", teriaknya—dan kartu pun jatuh dengan polosnya. Riku berang.

"Bego! Kenapa kartunya dijatuhin! Kan jadinya gue harus ciuman ama dia lagi!", hardiknya sambil menunjuk muka Axel.

"Apaan maksud lo?", bentak Axel, "buruan ambil!", Axel memajukan wajahnya dan langsung saja Riku mengambil kartu dengan cepat. Melambat lagi saat bertemu dengan Nanaki. Pria itu akhirnya menyerah dan menggunakan kekuatan supranatural entah apa sehingga dengan mudah kartu itu diambilnya. Saat Nanaki menoleh, ia menemukan Aya sedang memonyongkan bibirnya—tapi posisinya malah menghadap ke depan meja. Nanaki menepuk pundak Aya.

"Oi, oi.. Bibir gue disini..", kata Nanaki.

"Hn", Aya langsung meraba-raba muka Nanaki dan menciumnya lurus. Nanaki yang ngeri kartunya jatoh, langsung menempelkan kartu di bibir Aya. Cowok bermata minus parah itu mengambil kartu, melipatnya jadi dua dari bibirnya, melipatnya lagi, lipat lagi, dikunyah.. Nanaki melotot.

"A.. Aya..", panggil Nanaki horor.

Glek. Seluruh manusia di sana cengo berjamaah, "Di.. Ditelen.."

"AYA!!!", teriak Nanaki lebay, "KENAPA KARTUNYA DITELEN!!!"

Aya, dengan wajah tanpa dosa, berkata, "Maaf. Aku lapar."

Riku menjedot-jedotkan jidatnya—jadilah ia harus mengulang ciuman maut bersama Axel. Untung kali ini berjalan sangat lancar, dan Aya sudah dipakaikan kacamata minus sekian belas agar bisa melihat dengan baik dan benar. Nanaki berbalik dengan kartu di bibir dan menepuk pundak Aya.

"Oh. Oke.", Aya meraih kartu itu dengan bibirnya, dan dalam hitungan tujuh detik saja, ia berhasil membuat kartu itu berpindah ke bibirnya. Nanaki syok.

"Hah? Kok dia lebih jago dari gue???", teriaknya penuh hiperbolisme.

Riku dan Axel mencibir, "Itu sih elu yang nggak bakat..."

Aya menatap Killua yang agaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk berada di acara ini. Pria jangkung itu menepuk pelan kepala anak itu sebelum membungkuk dan menyodorkan kartu pada Killua. Anak kecil itu terlihat kalem, namun dalam hatinya sedikit tegang juga. Akhirnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan membatin, 'Anggep aja Gon.. Anggep aja Gon.. Anggep aja Gon..'

Melihatnya, seme dari kelompok lain terkikik juga, "Wah, Killua kok mejem terus tuh? Menikmati banget kayaknya..", goda kelompok Cheme Chayanks Ukhye.

"Buka mata kamu, Killua..", goda anak-anak Bukan Seme Biasa.

Resimen Berani Mati pun ikutan, "Woy! Parah lo, Ya! Anak di bawah umur lo garap juga!", disambung tawa binal Fuuma cs.

Killua berhasil mendapatkan kartu tersebut dan meletakkannya di nampan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah—tidak terbiasa sama sekali dalam lingkungan seperti itu. Aya melihatnya, dan tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut perak bocah itu, "Santai saja.", ucap Aya menenangkan, "sebentar juga selesai."

"Iya.", jawab Killua santai—setidaknya ia mencoba untuk itu. Walau ia tetap saja canggung dalam menerima kartu-kartu dari bibir Aya. Perbedaan tinggi yang ekstrim membuat Aya harus membungkuk dan Killua mendongak untuk mendapatkannya. Belum lagi, Killua selalu refleks menutup matanya setiap kali kartu di bibir pria jangkung itu menyentuh bibirnya, 'Duh, ciuman ama Gon aja baru dua-tiga kali.. Ini sudah kartu ketujuh, haduh..'

Aria menahan tawa dan melirik _timer_, "Oke, cukup!"

"Akhirnya..", Riku terlihat paling lega. Sementara Killua kabur ke kamar mandi dan Nanaki yang agaknya masih penasaran lanjut latihan sama Aya.

"Nah ini dia nih yang seru..", kata cewek suara satu melihat kelompok terakhir, "langsung aja, Aria! _Give me the best show_!"

"Iya nih, jangan biarkan kami bosan.", sambung suara cewek kedua.

Mendengarnya, kelompok terakhir yaitu Resimen Berani Mati merasa tertantang, "Tenang saja, kami pasti bisa menang! Cuma sepuluh ini.", kata mereka sambil saling melemparkan acungan jempol.

"Percaya diri sekali, Resimen Berani Mati.", kata Aria, "kita lihat seberapa jauh kalian bisa bertahan. MULAI!!!"

Shizuka yang datar itu memulainya seperti yang lain—biasa saja tanpa ada gerakan akrobat yang berarti. Setelah yakin kartu di bibirnya mantap, Shizuka menoleh dan menemukan Fuuma sedang menyisir rambut dengan jemari tangannya. Sepasang bola mata emas itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda, "Kemarilah, Shizuka..", kata Fuuma tepe, "_feel my warm lips here_.."

Bukannya ingin mendekat, Shizuka malah cengo yang mengakibatkan kartunya langsung jatuh di peserta pertama.

"Lho—langsung jatuh?", suara cewek dua terdengar bingung.

"Awal yang buruk, Resimen Berani Mati..", ujar cewek satu.

Suzaku yang bersemangat itu kecewa, "Ah! Shizuka abalan nih!"

"Mending abalan daripada demen ama seme..", desis Shizuka. Setelah menenangkan diri, ia kembali menempelkan kartu di bibirnya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Fuuma. Dasar manusia tampan dan pede, Fuuma sempet menyeringai dulu sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di kartu itu. Shizuka beneran pengen menguras isi lambung karena mata Fuuma itu _flirting _melulu. Akhirnya, Shizuka mendorong paksa si kartu sampai berhasil dibawa oleh Fuuma.

"Tah, mamam tah kartu.. Mamam!", ujar Shizuka dengan judesnya.

Aya mengangguk-angguk dari kejauhan, "Lumayan enak, kok."

Fuuma yang merasa pede karena berhasil mendapatkan kartu langsung saja menoleh ke Rikuou. Terlalu cepat dan berani—sehingga tepat saat bibirnya tiba di bibir Rikuou, kartu tak berdosa itu jatuh bebas. Yang artinya, bibir Fuuma dan bibir Rikuou bertemu tanpa ada tabir apapun. Fuuma melotot ngeri dan mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Rikuou juga bingung kenapa kartu remi jadi selembut daging begitu.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik...

"HOOEEKKKHHHH....!!!!!", mereka berdua langsung membungkuk ke dua arah berbeda dan bermuntahan ria di sana. Sementara seme-seme lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat insiden super langka barusan.

"Wah! WAH!", suara komentator satu, "sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan kecil di tim Resimen Berani Mati.", ujarnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Serem..", ujar komentator dua, "_seems like Rikuou lost his innocence_."

Aria merinding, "_Innocence_ darimana, mesum begitu..."

"A..", Rikuou mencoba bangkit, "Anjing lo Fum!"

"Enak aja! Yang anjing tuh dia, tau!", teriaknya sambil menunjuk Sesshomaru, "lagian elo nerima-nerima aja, Rik!", Fuuma juga mencoba berdiri lagi.

Shizuka mengelus dada, "Untung bukan gue..", dia menempatkan satu kartu lagi di bibirnya, "ambil, Fum!"

"Oke, Ka'!", dan Fuuma pun berusaha agar tidak gemetar. Setelah mencium bibir tukang ganja, dia ogah merasakan bibir tukang jagain kuil. Jangan-jangan bibirnya Shizuka rasa dupa, lagi! Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Fuuma berhasil mendapatkannya. Ia berbalik, dan penuh kehati-hatian kali ini dalam menempatkan kartu agar pas di bibir Rikuou. Mereka sempat adu mulut dalam arti harafiah sampai akhirnya Rikuou berhasil mendapatkan kartunya.

"Huf, selamet..", bisik Fuuma.

"Gue akan berjuang juga!", teriak Suzaku, "ganbatte!!!"

Rikuou mendongak karena ia kurang bisa mempertahankan kartu dalam pose biasa. Baru juga mau menghadap Suzaku, pria berambut coklat kelewat bersemangat itu sudah merangkul pundak Rikuou dan berjinjit untuk mendapatkan kartu tersebut. Rikuou yang masih mendongak—menerima saja ciuman Suzaku. Lalu posisi berubah karena Rikuou kini bergerak dan berada di atas Suzaku.

"Waduh, waduh.. Kok jadi bahaya gini?", kata Sasuke dari kelompok sebelah.

"Eh.. Eh! Eh! Eh! Apa-apaan itu!!!", cowok-cowok lain pada syok pas Rikuou kini melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Suzaku dan menekankan kartu makin dalam ke rongga mulut rekan sekelompoknya itu. Suzaku memiringkan kepalanya dan menarik tengkuk Rikuou sehingga ciuman berkartu itu makin dalam. Mereka tampaknya menikmati hal tersebut, karena keduanya menutup mata dan saling memeluk ketika melakukan adegan syur tersebut.

Inner Suzaku : harus bisa dapetin kartunya! Harus bisa! Harus bisa!

Inner Rikuou : wow, gue bisa ngerasain gerakan bibirnya walau kehalangan kartu. Gue bisa ngerasain putaran lidahnya. Ah.. Suzaku lagi menggunakan giginya kali ini buat ngerebut kartunya.. Owh, lidahnya lagi, duh.. Bibirnya..

"Kalian...", komentator satu bersuara juga, "kelewat _enjoy_.."

"...", komentator dua kayaknya udah koma.

Cowok-cowok lainnya nggak tau mesti ketawa apa nyengir jijay, "Wah, kayaknya acara ini naik ratingnya deh. Fujoshi pasti demen."

"Yang pasti, nggak bisa jadi T-rated lagi ni acara..", ujar Aria sambil mengelap hidungnya yang mulai berdarah-darah, "butuh tim medis nih!"

Akhirnya, Suzaku berhasil mendapatkan kartu tersebut. Meninggalkan Rikuou yang akhirnya sadar kalau ia sudah berbuat tabu. Pria gagah itu langsung jongkok di pojokan dan nunjuk-nunjuk lantai, "Astaga.. Apa yang tadi gue lakuin???"

Sementara Suzaku yang sangat bersemangat, berbalik lebay dan melompat ke arah Yuuri untuk memberikan kartu. Namun..

"Whuaa!!!", Yuuri yang ketakutan langsung menghindar ke samping dan mengakibatkan Suzaku nyusruk dengan sukses. Pilot Lancelot itu mendapatkan satu ciuman _hot _lain dari lantai keramik. Yuuri mengelus dada, "biasa aja dong nyosornya! Jangan nyeruduk begitu.."

Fuuma nepuk jidat, "Yah, ulang lagi deh..", katanya sambil menatap Shizuka dengan tatapan menggoda, "apa boleh buat, ya.. Shizuka."

Shizuka, tanpa banyak omong, langsung menyosor dan menyerahkan kartu ke bibir Fuuma. Lanjut dari Fuuma ke Rikuou yang berlangsung lelet karena mereka terlalu berhati-hati. Kembali melambat dan penuh nafsu serta grepe sana-sini ketika tiba di Suzaku. Komentator udah _speechless _deh melihat adegan-adegan mereka berdua, sementara Aria sedang mendapatkan transfusi darah mendadak. Suzaku menoleh, dan disambut oleh bibir Yuuri. Pria manis itu mengerenyit jijik.

"Ih!", teriaknya sambil mengambil satu langkah mundur, "basah banget sih! Pasti itu ludah semua!", katanya—yang mengakibatkan si kartu lagi-lagi terjatuh.

Shizuka geram, "Yuuri odong.", umpatnya kesal. Seluruh pria di sana langsung diam dan menatap Shizuka kagum. Pria datar itu tak ambil peduli dan meletakkan kartu di bibirnya, "mau nggak, Fum?"

"Mau dong!", pindah, pindah, pin—lama banget penuh adegan sensoran antara Suzaku dan Rikuou yang katanya anti semexseme tapi dinikmati juga—dah, sampai akhirnya Suzaku berhasil menempatkan kartu dengan posisi baik. Dia perlahan menoleh untuk memberikan kartu ke Yuuri, dan...

"WHOAAA!!!", teriaknya seekstrim mungkin, "MAOH!!!"

Di hadapannya, bukan lagi Yuuri imut yang berdiri, melainkan pria jangkung super seme yang rambutnya panjang dengan sorot mata tajam. Raja setan—tentu, membuat Suzaku tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menjatuhkan kartu di bibirnya dengan suka rela. Jiper juga ditatap dengan sepasang mata menyeramkan begitu. Aria yang entah sejak kapan tekanan darahnya sudah kembali normal, langsung meniup peluitnya, "Waktu habis!", teriaknya.

"WUAPUAH?", teriak seluruh anggota Resimen Berani Mati, "belum juga satu kartu berhasil nyampe sono.."

"Bodo amat.", teriak dua komentator dua dengan aksen Padang yang kental, "hitungannya ya nol kartu. _You loose, guys_."

"Kalian kebanyakan petantang-petenteng sih, ya iyalah kalah!", sambung komentator dua kecewa, "sok pede itu tidak baik, anak muda."

Yuuri—udah balik lagi toh—mendengus, "Kartunya nggak nyampe-nyampe sih..", protesnya sambil menatap Suzaku.

"Abis.. Rikuou ngasihnya napsu begitu..", kata Suzaku, "lama deh."

Rikuou melotot, "Jadi semua salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue?"

"Kalo gitu, pura-puranya gue bukan temen lo deh.", kata Fuuma langsung.

Shizuka tak ambil peduli, "Kebanyakan ciuman beneran sih.."

"Udah, udah..", lerai Aria, "jadi pemenangnya adalah... Tim Cheme Chayank Ukhye!", dan _sound effect _ala Indonesian Idol berkumandang dengan liarnya, "selamet ya! Kalian berhak mendapatkan uke kalian kembali dan berlibur ke Zimbabwe. Yang lain, ukenya ditahan dulu, muhamuhamuha.."

Seme lain mendengus, "Aku tertipu, aku terjebak, aku terperangkap muslihatmu..", ujar mereka bersamaan, "ngomong-ngomong.."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Siapa sih komentatornya? Kok bisa-bisanya mereka ngebikin acara kontes ciuman antarpasangan jadi adu bibir sesama seme begini?", tanyanya. Sasuke! Akhirnya kamu mengeluarkan peranmu sebagai pemeran utama cerita ini—walau eksisan bintang tamunya.

"Oh, mau tahu toh?", Aria tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk tak kentara dan memberi jalan dari arah _backstage_, "itu dia, mereka.."

Sasuke, Jowy, Yuuki, Tir, Sesshomaru, Sawamura, Touya, Sora, Abe, Mukuro, Axel, Riku, Nanaki, Aya, Killua, Shizuka, Fuuma, Rikuou, Suzaku dan Yuuri mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Aria menunjuk. Mereka terkesiap melihat duo penampakan yang selalu kompak karena otak fujoshi mereka. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dikuncir, dan satu wanita berambut hitam dipotong bob pendek. Dua puluh pria itu berteriak penuh kenistaan, ketika dua wanita itu tersenyum najong ala fujoshi dan melambaikan tangan, "_Hi, guys!_"

Dua puluh pria itu menarik nafas dan berteriak berjamaah."

"RAVEENNNN!!!! GHEEEE!!!!!!"

**switch to other channel~**

Pengumuman!

**Status baru Raven** : selingkuhan Minato Namikaze

Alasan : saya tidak mau mengganggu hubungan Minato dan Kushina. Kalo jadi istri kedua kan mengganggu, jadi mending saya jadi selingkuhan aja.

Komentar : bukannya selingkuhan itu juga pengganggu, ya?

**Status baru gHee** : ibu tiri Kakashi Hatake

Alasan : sebenernya saya suka ama Kakashi, tapi saya lebih suka melihat dia berbahagia bareng Iruka. Sudah cukup bagi saya melihatnya sebagai seorang ibu.

Komentar : bilang aja lo demen ama bapaknya. Alasan macam apa itu...

**Status baru Aria** : istri kedua Hiashi Hyuuga

Alasan : dia seksi sih! Dan soal kalo saya begitu beruntung karena istri pertama beliau meninggal, fufufu.. sebenarnya saya yang membunuh istri pertama.

Komentar : HUAPUAAHHH???

**Promosi : **mampir ke profile saya dong, R&R-nya diharapkan banget buat fanfiction english saya yang berjudul 'Forever You and I', my first english fanfiction di fandom Super Junior. Hahaha.. Akhirnya saya main di fandom pinggiran lagi...

**Review?**


End file.
